Training together
by LucyHeartfilia94
Summary: After the guild broke up Gray and Juvia went to train while living in a cottage in the forest. This is the story of the romance that developed during that period. WARNING spoilers in this story. Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters... Be nice this is my first fanfic but reviews are always welcome!


-SPOILER ALERT- This fanfic takes place really close to where the manga currently is... it tells the imagined story of what happened when Juvia and Gray were training together, so if you don't want to read spoilers DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC!

 **Training together**

Juvia had been inconsolable when she heard the Master say that he was going to disband Fairy Tail. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she couldn't stop sobbing "Gray-sama". Lucy had noticed her friend's distress and had come over and pulled the shaking, sobbing girl into a tight embrace. "Shhhh, it's okay Juvia. We will think of something." Lucy assured her. Juvia looked up at her friend and whispered, barely audibly: "But now I won't have a connection to Gray-sama anymore. I can't see him in the guild anymore. How can I still see Gray-sama?" she started sobbing again and all Lucy could do was stroke her hair and tell her over and over again that it was okay. After a few minutes of this Lucy saw Gray walking in their direction. "Lucy." He said, which caused Juvia to start and turn around with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "Lucy", Gray said again, "I can't find Natsu. He's gone." Lucy was confused for a second until the information got to her and she was panicking. "Why would he just leave like that? He left us behind? What is the meaning of this? NATSU!" Lucy started screaming Natu's name as she ran off. Leaving Gray and Juvia behind in an awkward silence.

The silence between Gray and Juvia was heavy and continued for a few minutes untill Gray cleared his throat. Juvia immediately looked up at his face. "Ehm Juvia...listen. I've been thinking of going to train somewhere to increase my strength, and...ehm... if you want do you want to come along?" Juvia was in utter shock, so she didn't see the slight blush on the ice mage's cheeks. All Juvia could do was stare at Gray and try to process what he had just said. "You want Juvia to come with Gray-sama so they can be...training partners?" she finally managed to say. Gray nodded his head. "But you don't have to if you don't want to, I can...OOOF!" Juvia didn't let him finish as she lunged at him and hugged him so hard that the air in his lungs was squeezed out. "J-J-Juvia...Not. So. Tight. Please LET GO!" Gray's face was turning red because he couldn't breathe. Juvia realised that she might be holding him too tightly and quickly let go. Her face turning pink in embarassment. Gray took a couple of deep breaths before he said: "I am guessing that this means you're coming?" Juvia nodded her head fervently. "Alright that's settled then. Let's go!" Gray started walking away from the guild. Juvia looked back once more before she skipped after Gray and started walking next to him.

Juvia hadn't expected to be going quite so far. First they had walked to the Magnolia train station, where they had taken a train to the countryside. They had gotten off at one of the last stops, which left them in the middle of nowhere, and now they were walking through a forest. Juvia was really tired and her feet were hurting from all the walking. "Gray-sama, is it much further to this training spot?" Juvia asked. "It's just a bit further. It will come into sight soon." Gray said. Juvia sighed and continued walking. A few minutes later, as Gray-sama had promised, Juvia could see a small wooden cottage standing amongst the trees. She stared at it in awe. emWould Juvia and Gray-sama be staying there?/em Gray walked up to the little cottage and turned around to face Juvia. "Well, we're here. What do you think Juvia?" Juvia was trying to find a way to express her feelings. "Gray-sama. Will Gray-sama and Juvia be staying here together while training?" "That is the plan. Is there something wrong with that?" "No! Of course not Gray-sama! Juvia is very happy to be allowed to stay by Gray-sama's side. This is more than Juvia could ever hope for!" Juvia squealed and jumped around a bit in her excitement. Juvia was going to be staying with Gray-sama. Together. In one house. She squealed some more. "Okay no need to get so excited. Lets go inside." Gray opened the door and walked in.

The cottage was small, but cozy. There was a fire place, a kitchen, a dinner table, and a big bed. Juvia squealed at the sight of the bed. Only to be disappointed when Gray pulled a mattress out from underneath it and threw some pillows and a blanket on top of it. "We won't be sleeping in the same bed Gray-sama?" Juvia asked hopefully. "Of course not." Gray said matter-of-factly. Juvia pouted and her shoulders sagged. Now lets get some dinner cooking." Gray said as he walked to the cabinets in the kitchen, completely ignoring the pouting Juvia. Juvia perked up at the word dinner as her stomach growled loudly. She clutched her stomach in embarassment. Gray laughed and looked at the embarrased Juvia. "Someone is hungry." he smirked. Juvia's face turned deep red and she turned around so Gray wouldn't see. She heard rustling sounds in the kitchen, and heard the stove being turned on. Slowly Juvia turned around to see Gray wearing an apron over his underwear. Juvia almost got a nosebleed from the view. If this was going to happen every day she didn't know whether she would survive. Gray turned around and looked at Juvia who was clutching her nose. The full frontal view was too much for Juvia, because it looked like he was naked except for an apron. Juvia's nose started to bleed heavily. She was seeing Gray-sama in the famous "naked apron" outfit, although technically he wasn't naked, but nevertheless! Gray noticing the blood that was coming through Juvia's fingers immediately grabbed a tissue, pushed her hands aside, and put the tissue under her nose. "That is quite a serious nosebleed you got there. Are you okay?" Gray asked with a hint of worry in his voice. "Juvia is okay Gray-sama. Gray-sama just looks too sexy in an apron." Juvia said. Gray looked down to see why Juvia thought so and his face went red all the way up to his ears when he noticed that he looked kind of... naked. Quickly he grabbed a pair of pants and put them on. "You could have told me I looked like I was naked." Gray grumbled. "But Juvia likes to see Gray-sama naked." she whispered. Juvia thought she said it soft enough that Gray wouldn't hear, but when she saw Gray's ears turn red she realised he'd heard which caused her to blush. Gray cleared his throat to break the awkard silence. "Juvia can you set the table?" "Of course Gray-sama. Where can Juvia find plates and cutlery?" Gray pointed to a cabinet and a drawer. Juvia walked to the cabinet grabbed two plates from the cabinet and opened the drawer to take knives and forks. She then put the plates and cutlery on the table. "Can Juvia help with anything else?" Juvia looked at him hopefully. "No it's almost done." Gray said without looking up from his cooking. Juvia sat down at the table and just waited.

They ate in almost complete silence. Juvia had remarked that dinner was delicious and Gray had thanked her and after that the conversation kind of ran out. It was starting to make Juvia uncomfortable. "So...Gray-sama. What kind of training will we be doing?" Juvia asked. She did want to break the silence but she also sincerely wanted to know what Gray was planning. "Well since I am an ice mage and you are water mage I thought we could work on our combinations and we can spar to increase our strength and stamina." Gray explained. It sounded very logical to Juvia so there were no more questions she could ask on that topic either. She did feel slightly giddy that Gray-sama had chosen Juvia specifically for this training and that they would be working on their teamwork. The silence continued until dinner was finished. They cleared the table and did the dishes together and after that they got ready to go to bed. "Juvia you can sleep on the bed and I will sleep on the matress." "Oh no Gray-sama! This is Gray-sama's house so Juvia should be sleeping on the matress since Juvia is imposing on Gray-sama." "I'm not going to let my guest, and a girl to boot, sleep on the matress! Just sleep on the bed and no complaining." "Then Gray-sama should sleep on the bed with Juvia. Juvia wouldn't mind sharing." Juvia said a bit seductively. "No that would be too cramped." Gray said bluntly. Moping, Juvia changed into her pyjamas while Gray was outside and climbed into the bed and snuggled up under the blankets. emThey smell a bit of Gray-sama/em, she thought. Gray turned off the lights and laid down on the matress. "Good night Juvia. " "Good night Gray-sama." Juvia decided that she would already be happy if she could just stay with Gray-sama like this. Maybe with some time Juvia could get Gray-sama to like her. Juvia dozed off while thinking of strategies to make Gray fall in love with her.

Every day then became the same routine. Gray and Juvia ate breakfast and then started their training. They took a break from training to eat lunch and then resumed their training. Sometimes they would go on a job if they wanted to earn some money, but only jobs that were close and not too dangerous. Then at the end of the day they had dinner and afterwards they went to bed. Each night Juvia would be more provocative in asking Gray to sleep in the same bed with her, but every night she got the same response of "it is too cramped" or "it would be smothering" or "there isn't enough space". But Juvia never gave up. But even if she climbed in with Gray she would be pushed out and told to get back into bed.

However, one day something was different. Gray wasn't the talkative type, but today he was even more quiet than usual. "Gray-sama is something wrong?" Juvia asked tentatively. "Hmmm? No nothing. It's nothing." Gray answered absent-mindly. Juvia was sure that Gray-sama was hiding something from her, but she didn't want to force him to tell her, so she decided to see what would happen. After their normal training session Juvia was cleaning up and found some of Gray's clothes lying about. "Gray-sama you left your clothes lying around again! I..." Juvia stopped and stared at Gray who was standing in his underwear outside staring at black markings that were covering the right side of his torso and neck, even creeping onto his face. "Gray-sama! What's wrong with your body?" "It's nothing Juvia. Don't worry about it... Alright time for food." Gray walked back into the cottage like nothing ever happened. Juvia couldn't help but worry but decided to trust Gray's words.

They ate dinner in complete silence. Juvia kept looking at the black markings that were visible on Gray's face. How long had he had those markings? Did they just show up or are they slowly spreading over his whole body? Juvia had so many questions she wanted to ask, but she kept them in. She didn't want Gray-sama to think she was being too nosy. They cleared the table and did the dishes in silence as well. Then it was time to go to bed. Juvia had changed into her pyjamas and Gray was stripping his clothes and was now standing just in his underwear. Juvia had gotten used to the sight, but still enjoyed the view. When Gray crawled onto the matress Juvia propped herself up on one arm and looked down at him. She was surprised to see him looking straight back at her. "Gr-Gr-Gray-sama? Is there something on my face?" "No. I just realised how pretty you are..." Juvia blushed deeply. "What the... sorry for that comment so suddenly. There is something wrong with me tonight. Just ignore me. Goodnight Juvia." Gray abruptly turned around and switched off the light. " Juvia laid her head down on her pillow. "Thank you Gray-sama." she whispered. "For what?" Gray asked. "For calling Juvia pretty. No-one has every called Juvia pretty before. And thank you for letting Juvia stay by your side all this time." "Whatever. You don't need to thank me for that." the ice mage answered a bit embarassed by her sudden expression of thanks. "Gray-sama you really saved Juvia. Juvia will always love and cherish Gray-sama for that." "Jeez I've told you so many times already: I didn't save you." "But to Juvia it felt like she was saved. So no matter how many times you tell Juvia you didn't save her, Juvia will always keep saying thanks to Gray-sama." "Cut that out. You're making me feel embarassed." Gray grumbled. Juvia chuckled. A comfortable silence started between them. But Juvia broke the silence after a few minutes. "Gray-sama I really do love you." no answer came and Juvia thought that Gray had fallen asleep, but then she heard some rustling and felt another weight coming onto the bed. "Gray...Gray-sama?" Juvia asked hesitantly. Gray hugged her from behind and pressed her close to him. He felt warm and comfortable to Juvia. She could feel his soft breath tickling her neck. "How can you still love me even though I always brush you off?" Gray asked softly. Juvia chuckled lightly "Because I know that Gray-sama doesn't really mean it when he brushes Juvia off." Gray groaned. "I thought I did a better job at trying to make you give up on me." "Why would you want Juvia to give up on you Gray-sama?" "I don't deserve your unconditional love. I mean I did try to kill at some point..." "But the same thing counts for Juvia. Juvia also tried to hurt Gray-sama. But Gray-sama stopped Juvia and made the rain stop. Gray-sama showed Juvia sunshine. No. Gray-sama IS Juvia's sunshine." "How can you say such embarassing things just like that?! Dammit." "Because that is how Juvia feels." Gray chuckled. "You are such a weird woman sometimes Juvia." "Why?" "Because usually a girl wouldn't fall in love with a guy who's her enemy and even continue loving him when he doesn't show even a little bit of interest." "It just shows how deeply Juvia loves Gray-sama." "Yeah. It's kind of crazy." Juvia suddenly turned in Gray's embrace around and faced him. "Then Juvia is fine with being crazy." They stared into each other's eyes for a bit longer before suddenly Gray muttered "Oh jeez what the hell!" and forcefully planted his lips against Juvia's lips.

Their make-out session started off a bit clumsily. They were both not used to making out with another person and they were both fumbling to touch the other's body. They ran out of breath and had to break their kiss to inhale deeply. Gray and Juvia looked at each other panting heavily. Gray's eyes were slightly glazed over by something that looked like lust to Juvia. Juvia herself was feeling hot, flushed, and incredibly horny. After all, she had just kissed the one person she had always wanted to kiss, but she had never imagined that she eventually actually would. "Juvia..." Gray whispered huskily. Juvia shivered at the sound of his voice and immediately pressed her lips to his again. This time the kiss was deeper, less clumsy, and made both mages feel even more flustered. When they broke apart again Gray was immediately fumbling with the buttons on Juvia's pyjama shirt. Juvia took Gray's hands away from them and started slowly unbuttoning her shirt herself. The intense stare from the ice mage, who was obviously eagerly awaiting to see the skin that was hidden by the fabric, made Juvia tremble slightly as she undid the last button slowly. Immediately Gray's hands were sliding the pyjama off of her shoulders and arms. The thin fabric made a soft sound as it hit the bed sheets. Juvia was quite embarrased to suddenly be so exposed in front of her hero, but at the same time she wanted to know how Gray had reacted to her naked torso. Shyly she peeked up at the ice mage's face only to find him staring at her uncovered upper body with pure lust and wonder. Juvia blushed as Gray's eyes explored her. Then slowly he reached out and placed his hand on her stomach and softly pushed Juvia down onto the bed. He then grabbed her pyjama pants and slowly slid them down her legs. Juvia was now lying just in her underwear. Her blush turned an even darker shade of red as Gray could now see almost her whole naked body. Gray suddenly planted a soft kis on her stomach which made Juvia gasp in surprise. He left a trail of kisses on her stomach, between her breasts, and on her neck as he reached her mouth. Juvia kissed Gray back with all her strength and threaded her fingers through his hair. Gray broke the kiss abruptly and they stared into each other's eyes. Juvia was feeling unbearably hot by now and so she sat up and shyly removed her panties. Gray just stared at what she was doing in shock. When the panties were off Juvia slowly crawled to Gray and grabbed the top of his underwear. She could see his erection bulging in his underwear, which pleased her. It was good to know she was causing a reaction in him. She started tugging at the top of his underwear, but Gray stopped her. "Wait Juvia. Are you sure about this... about me?" "What kind of stupid question is that Gray-sama? This has always been Juvia's dream." Juvia laughed a little at Gray's embarrased face. But then Gray in one motion swiftly took off his underwear which stopped her laughter.

She had always admired Gray's body. His muscles and his abs, but seeing him completely naked was definitely the best view Juvia had ever seen. Gray didn't give her much time to think about it as he pressed Juvia against him and kissed her again deeply. Their naked bodies pushed together felt like electricity to Juvia. Her heart was racing, but Gray's heart was racing just like hers. Their hands were roaming each other's bodies. Their backs, their chests, their stomachs, their legs, everything. At some point Gray's fingers found Juvia's sensitive spot and she squealed in pleasure. Juvia responded by grabbing hold of Gray's manhood, which also elicited a gasp from the ice mage. emJuvia won't lose to Gray-sama. /emJuvia stroked Gray while he played with her and they were both moaning because of the intense pleasure. When Gray suddenly stopped Juvia let out a disappointed squeak and stopped her own motions. "I'm sorry, I don't think I can wait any longer." Gray whispered. Juvia laid down on the bed again as Gray hovered above her. His breaths were heavy and the hot air on Juvia's skin made her shiver. She wanted him and she wanted him now. She pulled Gray closer to her and softly whispered in his ear "You're not the only one who can't wait anymore." at this seductive remark Gray's lust peaked and he spread Juvia's legs and placed himself at her entrance. He looked at Juvia who was biting her lip in expectation, but who also looked a tiny bit scared. "This is your first time?" Gray suddenly asked. Juvia just nodded. Gray sighed understanding now why she looked a bit scared. Everyone knows that the first time can hurt like hell. "I will go slowly okay? Tell me if it hurts." Juvia nodded again, her eyes clouded by lust. She looked so damn sexy that Gray had to do his very best not to lose control so he wouldn't hurt her. Slowly he pushed the tip into her slippery entrance. Juvia held her breath in anticipation, but Gray stopped. "Don't hold your breath. Breathe and look at me." Juvia let out the air and looked at Gray. Gray pushed in a little further, which caused Juvia to tense and moan. Gray stopped again afraid that it was hurting her. "NO! Don't stop. Please don't stop." Juvia pleaded. Gray responded by pushing in a little further again, which caused Juvia to moan again, but this time he just kept going slowly until he was completely inside her up to his hilt. Juvia was shuddering and clenching down on him quite badly and it was almost unbearable to Gray, but he had to wait for her to get accustomed to him being inside of her. When the shuddering stopped and she had relaxed a little Juvia looked up at Gray and at where their bodies were now connected. She smiled at Gray who was looking at her with worry written all over his face. "I'm okay now." Juvia whispered. Gray nodded and slowly started to move back. The sensation was incredible. Juvia was trying her best not to cry out in pleasure, but when Gray moved forward again she couldn't contain a moan of pleasure. Gray hearing that Juvia wasn't feeling pain sped up a little. The water mage tensed and couldn't stifle her moans anymore. "Gray-sama...aaah! Gray-sama!" Juvia moaned and this caused Gray to speed up even more. "Juvia, oh god." He thrust inside her again and agian until Gray felt that he was getting close to his climax, but he felt that Juvia was also almost there. Juvia arched her back of the bed slightly as her pleasure intensified with every thrust of Gray's hips. She could hear Gray's laboured breaths and thought that he must also be almost there. She wrapped her legs around his hips, which allowed Gray to reach even deeper inside her. Juvia's head rolled back and she cried out in pleasure. Just a few more thrusts and they would both go flying over the edge. Gray sped up even more and then felt his abdomen tighten at the same time that Juvia clenched down on him hard. Gray thrust in hard one last time and moaned when he reached his climax as Juvia arched her back even further and screamed out his name as she also reached her orgasm. Gray then dropped down on top of Juvia and they just lay there for a few minutes panting. Then he pulled out and rolled on his side to look at the flustered and dishevelled water mage. She was smiling at him happily so he pulled her close and kissed her on the top of his head. "I love you Gray-sama." Juvia whispered into his chest. "Yeah. Me too." he whispered back. Juvia snuggled up to him completely content, she would ask Gray-sama about the black markings some other time, since Gray-sama still seemed to be the same person. Then Juvia, as well as Gray, drifted off into a deep, happy sleep.

The end. 


End file.
